clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Fishing
:For the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force version of this game, see Ice Fishing (DS). For the mechanic from Club Penguin Island, see Beacon Boardwalk#Fishing. Ice Fishing was a game played outside the Ski Lodge which could be accessed by clicking on the wooden door with a fish above it. The objective of the game was to catch at least 60 fish before loosing all the worms. The player fishes through a hole in the ice. Underneath the hole lay fish but also other potentially dangerous obstacles such as crabs, jellyfish and sharks. The maximum number of fish the player could catch was 64. The player started out with 3 worms for bait and could catch bonus bait throughout the game. Players could catch a Gray Fish if they wore the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod, but they were harder to catch. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Objects Tip *Near the first part of the game, try catching gray fish instead of yellow fish, but you will have to wait for the fish to swim by. If you are near the end, try waiting for a while. If you think the Gray Fish will not swim by, just catch the yellow fish and the mullet (but if you can catch both, you should do so). Trivia *On February 28, 2008, an addition to this game launched. It was a special fishing pole that you could buy from the Snow and Sports catalog, which was later moved to the Game Upgrades catalog.New Sports Catalog! *Stamps for the game were released on April 25, 2011, along with a new title screen. *Prior to the release of the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod, the Pink Puffle that swims across the screen with a banner used to be a Blue Puffle. *In the app version, there is an extra Pink Puffle that informs players that they need to catch 60 fish to win. *A screenshot of this game can be seen on one of the computer screens in the Everyday Phoning Facility. *The theme song is called Paris St Germain by Jeremy Sherman. *When grabbing the mullet, the sound for the fishing rod is actually a roulette wheel.https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/879532851141632000 Gallery Ice Fishing 2006 Title Screen.png|The first Ice Fishing title screen from 2006–2008 Ice Fishing 2008 Title Screen.png|The second Ice Fishing title screen from 2008 – April 25, 2011 Ice-Fishing-Game-Update.jpg|The 2011 title screen of Ice Fishing placeicefishing.png|The venue for Ice Fishing Fishing.png|A penguin fishing Ice Fishing gameplay.png|A Penguin fishing ice.png|A penguin getting shocked on line Screen-shot-2011-04-15-at-9.37.34-AM.png|The ad in the Club Penguin Times for the Ice Fishing and Pizzatron 3000 stamps A penguin.png|A Penguin fishing as seen on the beta game DoorIceFishing.png|The door to the game in the old Ski Lodge Mulletcatch.png|When you catch the Mullet IMG 0454.PNG|Club Penguin App start screen for Ice Fishing IMG 0471.PNG|Club Penguin App gameplay IMG 0468.PNG|Club Penguin App instructions for Ice Fishing OldIceFishingWallpaper.jpg|A wallpaper featuring Ice Fishing 67 lrg-1024.jpg|Another wallpaper featuring Ice Fishing Names in other languages SWF *Ice Fishing *Locale *Booststrap Objects *Logo *Can of worms Music *Music References Category:2006